


Birthday

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were my present.”</p>
<p>“You cheesy bastard.”</p>
<p>[or: it's Chrom's birthday and I'm weak]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my life choices* oh
> 
> happy birthday to the meme king

It’s been a long day, what with managing the Shepherds on top of the country and their children, but once the celebration finally winds down and the guests all go home, Chrom and Robin slip away to their room, holding hands all the while.

Robin closes the door and locks it, and Chrom presses close to her, kissing her neck and putting his hands on her hips (which are covered by her gods-forsaken coat). “Do I get my present now?” he murmurs.

“Why, isn’t your mind filthy,” Robin says with a laugh, turning to meet his lips with her own. She pushes on his chest a little. “But yes.”

He grins and moves to kiss her again, but she puts her hand on his mouth. He looks betrayed, but she just smiles and says, “This means that you have to sit back and relax while I do all the work, okay?”

“But--” he starts, but she firmly starts to push him backward toward the bed.

“Sit down, will you?” she says, urging him toward the center. He does so with a slight pout, but when Robin starts to take off her own clothes, his childish demeanor vanishes.

“Did you go the day without smallclothes?” he asks incredulously once Robin, only wearing her chest bindings, kneels on the bed.

She grins and moves to hover over him. She kisses his jaw, and one hand trails down to palm at the growing bulge in his pants. He shudders and groans, and she whispers, “I’ve been thinking about this all day. If we’d had a moment alone I would’ve had you today already.”

“O-oh, really?” he replies, and she starts to undo all the buttons and clasps that keep his outfit on. He snags a kiss from her. “The same goes for me.”

He slides his hands down her back toward her bindings, but she reaches out to grab his arm. “Be patient, Chrom. Honestly, don’t you have any self-control?”

“Not toward my wife, no.”

She rolls her eyes. “Just for that, no kisses or touches until all your clothes come off.”

“But Robin!” He knows from experience that she’ll keep true to her word. “Please? It’s my birthday.”

“Don’t care,” she says, finally getting his shirt undone. “Now take this off while I work on your boots and pants.”

Chrom huffs but sits up and does what she says. When his chest is bare, she’s still pulling off his second boot, moving deliberately slowly. She tosses the mismatched shoes aside, then puts her hands on the waistband of his pants.

“You are being unreasonable,” he grumbles when she pauses, making her laugh as she pulls down his pants and smallclothes, revealing his hardening cock.

“Only a little,” she says, then licks the underside of his member. He gasps and knots his fingers through her hair, his face turning red when she moves her lips around his head.

“Y-you don’t…” He struggles with the words, because all he wants to do is thrust into her wet, warm mouth. “I know you don’t really…”

Robin pulls away from his hips and moves up to kiss his chest. “It’s all right,” she says between the pecks. “Just lay down.”

Chrom doesn’t argue. He lays back down, but his fingers still stay in her hair as she goes back down on him. She strokes his base and licks along the underside once more before she takes him into her mouth again. She slowly moves back and forth, sucking a little, and Chrom groans, raising his hips up. Robin puts her hand down to keep him still and continues pleasuring him for a minute longer, then finally pulls away, leaving his member slick with her saliva.

Robin trails kisses up his stomach and chest, which is heaving. “You made me so close,” Chrom complains, breathless.

“I know,” she says, grinning, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before she sits up, straddling his stomach. She reaches up to grab her chest bindings and pulls them off, letting her breasts fall free. “There, Chrom; your present is finally unwrapped.”

It’s such a terrible joke that he laughs anyway. He loves her more than anything, of that he’s been sure of for years now. He lifts a hand up and gently fondles her breast, passing a thumb over her nipple. She coos with delight and presses her chest outward into his touch.

“Didn’t you tell me to let you do all the work?” Chrom asks pointedly as he places his other hand on her as well, lightly pinching her.

“Shh, a minute or two for me isn’t that bad,” she says, her voice a bit high-pitched. She moans a little and grinds her wet mound against his stomach, looking for even a small portion of relief.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, mesmerized by her flushed face and the way her mouth opens a little to moan.

“I-I am, aren’t I?” she jokes, then puts her hand on her wrist to pause him. Robin shifts, looking excited, moving herself back down his body so she can lower her entrance around his cock. They both gasp, feeling nothing but pleasure, and she starts to raise and lower her hips.

“Oh, gods, Robin…” Chrom slides his hands down her sides and over her firm butt to help him thrust up to meet her. Her warm, wet walls around him feel so _good_ , so gods-damn amazing that he wishes they could do this always. “Robin…!”

His wife gasps and moans as she thrusts down onto him. “Haa… Gods, you feel so good,” she groans, moving faster, feeling his cock sliding deep into her, sinking to the hilt. Her breasts sway with the motions. “F-fuck, Chrom… Chrom…!”

Even over the sounds of their moans is the distinct slap of their pelvises connecting, and the sound of wet flesh sliding against wet flesh. Robin throws her head back, thrusting against him harder and faster, and Chrom does his best to meet her in time, but their tempo is off. It hardly matters; both groan and sigh and shudder in pleasure.

“C-Chrom, I’m so…!” Robin bites her lip but it’s no use to hide her moans. Chrom moves one of his hands toward where their sexes meet and, despite how fast they’re moving, he finds her clit and rubs at it, hard and quick. Robin cries out something wordless and her walls clamp down around him, prompting his own release. He moans, long and loud, languidly thrusting as he spills his seed into her.

Finally they grow still. Robin shudders a little as she pulls up off of his cock. She lays on him and kisses him deeply, even though they’re both breathless.

“Gods, you’re perfect,” Chrom whispers against her lips.

“You aren’t too bad yourself,” she says, stroking his jaw.

Without warning Chrom rolls over, trapping her beneath him. She lets out a noise of surprise, but he just kisses her, slow but passionate, and trails his fingers across her skin.

“Your turn,” he murmurs.

She rolls her eyes. “But that’s not the point of tonight.”

“So?” He moves his hand toward her stomach. “I thought you were my present.”

“You cheesy bastard.”

 


End file.
